


Carbon Monoxide

by bossy



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom L, Dark, M/M, Mind Games, Porn, Quickies, Rough Sex, top Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Kira,” L says, smoothly and evenly (in almost the same tone of voice with which he confessed to being L), looking over his shoulder at Light with wide, filmy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Monoxide

**Author's Note:**

> Written at least 5 years ago. Probably originally published on LiveJournal.

“I am Kira,” L says, smoothly and evenly (in almost the same tone of voice with which he confessed to being L), looking over his shoulder at Light with wide, filmy eyes. Light has thrust his cock deeper inside of L before the full weight of the words sink in, and when they do he digs his nails hard into L’s shoulder.

“ _What_?” Light spits, trying to pull out; L pushes back on his cock and makes Light shudder and loosen his grip on L’s shoulders. “You – this whole time –”

L smiles gently, languidly dipping his tongue out onto his lips. “That’s right, Yagami-kun. I befriended you since I knew you would be skilled at helping the investigation, and now that you’re so close to catching me, I will kill you.” His voice is even, his eyes as innocent as ever.

“You’re lying,” Light retorts through his teeth, slamming into L roughly, “Stop messing with me, Ryuzaki!”

The long, spindly fingers that L has wrapped around his own hard cock stop moving for a fraction of a second, and he bites down on his lower lip and then releases his breath. 

“If you were Kira,” he says softly, starting to pump himself again, “You would automatically assume that I was lying. More than assume – you would know. Isn’t that right, Yagami-kun?”

“Stop twisting my words,” Light grits out in response, between quiet pants, feeling L’s muscles start to clench around him. He keeps moving – he couldn’t stop now, even if he had a knife to his throat – and as soon as he comes he pulls himself out quickly. L doesn’t wince; he is still studying Light intently, this time bringing his thumb to his mouth, absentmindedly licking a bit of his own semen off the tip.

“You weren’t afraid,” L contemplates, watching Light zip up his pants with a strange fervor.

Light glances at him, feeling a pressing tension build up between his eyes. He should feel relaxed, but instead is only rather annoyed.

“I’m not afraid to die,” Light says in response, meeting L’s eyes. “If you really are Kira, and you kill me now, the Task Force will have countless pieces of evidence to use against you. I’d be dying for a cause, Ryuzaki.”

He finishes buttoning up his shirt, and, casting one last tense glance at L, heads for the door, reaching for the cell phone in his pocket.

“Twenty-four percent,” L muses from the floor, dark eyes meeting Light’s in a cold, inevitable challenge.

He smiles.


End file.
